The Captain's Daughters
by Captain Angelica
Summary: What Angelica Teach wasn't the only daughter of Blackbeard? What if she had a sister?
1. Prologue

"You're insane." Isabella mumbled to her older sister, kicking her feet in the air as she sat on Angelica's bed. "It won't work, and you're insane."

Angelica glared to her left. "I don't see _you_ doing anything to help recruit new crew members." she said sharply. "And maybe I am insane, but I'm doing this for father." she told her younger sister with anger in her voice.

"Still, you're dressing up as a man, I think Blackbeard alone is enough to lure crew men." she said, shrugging. "But hey, you're the First Mate." she smiled. "What am I again?" she asked, frowning.

Angelica pulled on her red bandana, and the fake dreadlocks covered her face. "Father said that you're the First Mate's First Mate." she said.

"Is that even a real position?" Isabella inclined her head slightly, confused, and Angelica shrugged.

"Maybe." she said, and pulled on the triangular replica of Captain Jack Sparrow's hat. "Care to come to London with me?" she asked, tossing Isabella her own hat.

Isabella placed her hat lightly on her head. "Sure." she said, smiling. "Which bar tonight?" she asked nonchalantly.

"_The Captain's Daughter_." Angelica told her, applying her artaficial facial hair.

"Oh, the irony." Isabella smirked and fell back, then pulled herself back up. "Good drinks?"

"Yup." she smirked. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Not yet." Isabella said, and grabbed two swords from her sister's wardrobe. "I'd grab my own, but I wanna leave quickly." she said. "You never know." she responded to the funny look Angelica gave her. "Even if we're not in Tortuga, bar fights can get pretty rough."

Angelica shrugged and took the sword. "True enough." she smirked.

_**Ok, I thought of this when I was surfing around on the PotC wiki, and in the Behind the Scenes section for Angelica, it said that she had a sister named Monica who did her long distance shots because Penelope was pregnant during filming, SO, I thought of how On Stranger Tides would change if Angelica had a sister too, hope you liked it :D**_


	2. Not Alone

"Are we almost done?" Isabella called down below her to her sister in the back room she had been signing up crew members in.

"Would you get down from there?" Angelica called up to Isabella who was sitting in the rafters. "And yes, I'll get us some drinks then we can head back to the ship." she said. "Please be down by the time I'm back." she said, before leaving to get the drinks.

She groaned and shook her head at the closed door and began to quietly hum. _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me,_ she thought the words in her head. Five minutes had passed since Angelica left by the time she was done. "Ugh, where is she?" Isabella asked in a mumble, and sighed.

Finally, the door dreaked open, and Angelica rushed below her into the darkness, she was about to call out to her when someone else came in. Angelica looked up at Isabella, and gave her a signal to be quiet.

Angelica quietly stepped out of said darkness, and faced the man who had followed her inside, and Isabella marvelled at how identical they looked. In her eighteen years of life, she had seen twins, but because one of them was just wearing a disguise, it was a little creepy.

"You've stolen me." the man said, Isabella presumed he was Jack Sparrow, as that was who Angelica was dressed as. "And I'm here to take meself back." he told her, glaring at his imposter.

Angelica stared at him for a moment before darting away behind a pillar, leaning against it, and Jack chased after her, leaning on the opposite side of it. When he went right, she went left, then they both snapped away back to their original spots, and they peered over, and their eyes met, and then, their blades clashed for a short amount of time before Angelica ran behind the large fire in the room, and Jack ran to the other side of it.

They began to circle each other, Angelica mimicked Jack's every move, following even the slightest step. Finally, they both rushed to the side of the fire, and stared each other down with a gaze Jack Sparrow could only describe as "himself".

"Stop doing that." Jack said, annoyed. They both stroked their facial hair. "Aye." he said, and their swords met again. Jack finally had Angelica in an inescapable position, until she pushed him down and darted up near the rafters, staring directly at her sister.

Isabella stared back at her, then looked down at Jack who was trying to follow Angelica up, but getting hit by barrels and simply falling back down. Finally he dashed away after watching Angelica run towards the rafters. He headed towards an elevator like box, held up by a single rope, and stepped inside, waiting.

Isabella quickly through her sword in its direction, cutting the rope, and Jack hit the ground quickly. "Off to get me sword." she told her sister, and ran through the shadows.

Jack stared at Angelica who still had her sword. "I take it you either brought more weapons," he turned slightly to the right, and made out Isabella's shape as she ran. "Or you're not alone," he through his own sword which ran through the top of her coat, pinning her to the wall. He heard her angry grunting as she tried to escape. "Alright then," he smirked at Angelica who dropped down from the rafters, landing on a structure of barrels, jumping down from those, and pointing her sword at him.

"Er..." Jack mumbled, realizing his mistake. "Hmph." he said muttered, and kicked one of the barrels her way, rushing away and picking up the sword Isabella had thrown. "Go on then." he said, and quickly had to block a low swing. He sent his own, and soon they were locked in battle again. "Only one person alive knows that move." he said when she sent out a move she had made up during their "encounter" in Saint Dominique. Quickly Jack blocked another strike, spun her, and passionatly kissed her. "I've always wanted to do that." he smirked. "Hello Angelica." he stroked her cheek.

Angelica smiled lightly, and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, and they kissed again. She slowly started pushing him backwards, a move he knew from his time with Elizabeth, but, the kiss was special, and she wouldn't kill him, not yet anyway. He took what came next. She stabbed her sword into his own jacket, pinning him to the wall. "Don't move." she pranced up to get her sister free from his weapon.

Jack narrowed his eyes as two Angelica's came back down. "Angelica, might I ask who the other person pretending to be someone else is?" he asked, frowning at the younger Teach, and then looking at Angelica who had removed her Jack Sparrow outfit.

"My sister; Isabella Teach." Angelica said, and gave her a nod. "Isabella, meet the devil." she gestured towards Jack. Jack rolled his eyes. "Let's cut to the chase." she mumbled, leaning closer. "I hear tell you've been to the Fountain."

"There be a lot of hear telling going on these days." he mumbled.

"The Foutain of Youth." she told him, drawing her sword out of his shirt, and stalking away. He was as imposible as he was when he left.

"Listen, love," Jack told her, then glanced at her sister. "And smaller love," he mumbled quickly, as she looked up at him. "You need not fret you still have some usable years left." he told Angelica smiling his cocky smile.

"So charming," Angelica mumbled. "You didn't answer me."

"Look," Isabella cut in. "I was promised rum, so you two can resolve your problems well I go get some." she said, but Angelica grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"No." Angelica said, hauling her backwards. "I don't think it-"

"Miladies!" one of the men from the _Revenge _burst into the room.

"What?" all three of them asked him angrily.

"I see an unseamenlike group of fellows of officious-looking nature!" he told her in a rush, then whimpered and darted out of the room.

Isabella ran to the door and locked it. "Friends of yours?" she asked Jack.

"I may have unintentionally slighted some King or another." he told her, staring at the door which was being barricated.

"You haven't changed!" Angelica yelled at him, taking over the anger from her sister.

"Implying the need?" Jack asked her.

"Yes! You betrayed me!" Angelica shouted. "You seduced me and you used me. I was innocent in the ways of men." she told him.

"You demonstrated all of technique for someone I-"

"Will you two please shut it?" Isabella snapped. "Those King's men want Jack, I suggest we let them take him." she told Angelica.

"Agreed." Angelica told her.

"Unagreed." Jack protested.

"Reagreed!" Isabella shouted.

"Disagred!" Jack argued.

"Insisted!" Angelica said.

"Declined!" Jack yelled. "Might I get a say in this?"

"No!" both of them yelled at him.

Jack glared at them. "They'll take any pirates they see, loves, and you happen to be pirates." he informed them like it was a big surprise. "So shall we?" he offered a hand to both of them.

They exchanged glances before excepting them, and all of them drew their swords, ready to fight.


	3. A Fight

Angelica growled under her breath as she parried a strike to her left, then spun and took another to her right, gritting her teeth and glancing in Jack's direction, then Isabella's, they both seemed to understand why they likely weren't going to win this fight.

Jack met swords with another soldier, blocking and advancing as he dashed away. He cast a look at Angelica who didn't seem to be in the best of moods. Her eyes were narrowed to slits, and he knew why, they were highly outnumbered. Even so, he continued to block every swing, and made sure to cast his own.

More men burst through the door, and all three pirates had the assumption they wouldn't be helping them. In a matter of seconds Angelica and Jack were cornered in the center of the room, Isabella looking around for a solution.

"We are at a disadvantage." Angelica said to Jack, fighting off another attack.

"Speak for yourself." Jack said, blocking in every way he could. "Unlike some who pretend to be," he shoved a man to the ground. "That cannot in fact hold a candle to," he said, facing Angelica now. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow." he struck a barrel with his sword, and Angelica and Isabella caught on in an istant, doing the same, spraying the barrels containments around the room.

Men were slipping all around the room, desperately trying not to fall as they skidded about, but, most were failing miserably in their attempts.

Isabella found herself rolling her eyes as Jack stabbed another barrel, putting his mouth to it to collect the rum spilling out. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away, glaring.

Angelica met Jack with a glare as well, before all three turned, and realized their mistake. Too many guns were pointed at them. Angelica exchanged glances with Isabella and Jack, they all had the same idea.

Both Jack and Angelica slashed at levers, and all three fell through the trap door below them, landing in the water beneath. They swam to safety, away from the trap door, and resurfaced a few feet away.

Angelica gasped for air as soon as she came up, Jack simply looked around for a place to swim to, while Isabella coughed up a little water from the fall.

"How could you say I used you?" Jack inquired as he began to swim again.

"You know exactly how!" Angelica yelled as she came towards Jack, only to make sure she knew where she was going.

"But how could you say it?" Jack asked, still swimming, but Angelica froze, glaring, and Isabella stopped next to her, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

_I'll know soon enough,_ she thought, and followed after Jack.

"So what is it?" Angelica asked, sitting down once they came out of the water.

"What is what?" Jack asked back, arching his eyebrows in usion with her question.

"About the Foutain." Isabella said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was but, he was, Captain Jack Sparrow. She rolled her eyes again.

Angelca stabbed a blade into the ground. "What do you know?"

Jack was pouring water out of his boot, and seemed to cast an eye to the water, no doubt searching for his hat. "You don't happen to be in possesion of two silver challices, of Ponce De Leon?"

"No." Angelica said simply. "Why?"

Jack made a face. "I hear stories, you are of course aware of the ritual?"

Angelica smirked. "Yes I am." she lightly nodded.

"Hm..." Jack said lightly, in a somewhat ammused tone. "What is it?" he asked quickly, wanting what the Fountain had to offer. "What is recquired?" he asked her quietly. Something ripped through the air, and Jack's eyes went wide. He frowned and pulled a small dart out of his neck, Angelica and Isabella smirked. "Mmm." he stared at it.

"A mermaid, Jack." Angelica said tenderly, and on cue, he collapsed as the dart worked its magic. She grinned at the shooter who came into view.

Isabella frowned at his unconscious body. "I suppose this is somewhat better than rum." she huffed, and climbed to her feet, starting towards the _Revenge_.


	4. Sleep On It

"So, how long should Jack be out?" Isabella asked, removing her hat as she and Angelica entered her own room. "A day or two?"

"Five." Angelica informed her. "I didn't want to take any risks so I made something a little stronger." she said. "It's been a few hours now, so we just need to wait for him to regain consciousness." she told her. "I think I'll head back to my quarters to get some rest, and you?"

Isabella shrugged. "Maybe I'll have some dinner, or head out into town and get the rum you promised, but never delivered upon." she crossed her arms.

"I don't think so," Angelica told her. "We need to get out of here, by the time Sparrow wakes up, we need to be far from London, he's the key to the quest-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Isabella cut her off. "The key to finding the Fountain of Youth to save father, I heard you the first eight hundred times." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up." Angelica said, heading towards the door. "Just make sure to get some rest, you have five days before the voyage can truly begin." she warned, and with that she shut the door behind her and started towards her own room.

Isabella rolled her eyes at the door. "Yeah right." she mumbled, getting up from her sitting position on her bed and quickly leaving her room, heading towards the deck where some of the crewmen were still working.

Mostly the deckhands there were zombies, being they didn't need too much, or any, sleep. She also saw a man at the wheel, and a few others doing other things around the ship.

She plainly walked across the deck, scanning with her eyes in the dark, which was dimly lit by torches. Finally she made out her destination, and headed towards it, lightly squinting to make sure it was where she needed to go.

Finally, she reached the door, passing a few men, and jumping up a few steps. She pulled on the handle. _Locked_, she thought bitterly, _Then again, his door was always locked_, she reminded herself. She slid the blade of her sword into the door, lightly twisting it in the appropriate direction with the applied effort, and the door fell open.

There sat her father, Edward Teach, or more known as, Blackbeard. He was guzzling down a bottle of rum. Upon hearing the door open, he put down the rum, narrowed his eyes, and turned his head, wondering what worthless crewman would have the nerve to intrude on him, or even come within distance of him. He relaxed when he was Isabella leaning against the doorframe.

"I wanted to report that Angelica, me, and the Quartermaster found Jack Sparrow, and he should recover from the effects of the dart we used on him in about five days." she told him, not pausing until the end.

"Good." he said simply. "Five days, you say?" he asked, and she nodded. "Mmm..." he trailed off in his thoughts. "Alright, we'll be close enough to our destination by then." he returned to his rum, and Isabella escorted herself out, closing the door lightly behind her.

Isabella yawned, getting slightly tired as she walked back down the steps, and looked around for her cabin, then spotted it, and headed towards it. She looked up along the way to see the Missionary, who didn't look too happy. She shrugged it off and entered her cabin, plopping down on her bed, yawning again. It occurred to her that maybe Jack wouldn't be the only one sleeping for five days, and with that thought, her eyes closed.


	5. Interesting Ideas

"Today?" Isabella asked nonchalantly as she and Angelica descended to the lower decks, quietly walking down the steps.

"Yes." Angelica told her, not setting aside too much time to talk. It had been five days since Jack Sparrow had been forced aboard the _Revenge_. No doubt he would be awake by then.

Isabella smiled lightly. "Great, this felt forev-" she cut herself off with a gasp as Jack pulled Angelica off the steps and placed a hook over her throat.

"You," Jack said angrily. "Are a ruthless, soulless, crossgrained cur." he said, gritting his teeth. At this very moment he _could_ be in London, hiding from the King's men no doubt, but in his opinion it still beat facing Blackbeard, or at least Angelica.

Angelica smirked. "I told you I had a ship." she said, as if Jack's previous words meant nothing, and to her, they probably did.

"No, Blackbeard has a ship." Jack grumbled. "Upon which I am now imprisoned." he frowned.

Angelica ignored him. "We can do this, Jack." she said, catching him off guard. "The Fountain of Youth." she told him. "Like you always wanted."

Jack removed the hook. "Blackbeard." he muttered. "Edward Teach." he said lightly. "The pirate all pirates fear. Resurrector of the dead in his spare time."

"He will listen to her." Isabella caught in on the conversation, leaning against the wall casually.

"He listens to no one." Jack told her.

"Maybe to his own daughters?" Angelica asked him, her smirk growing significantly wider than before.

"Daughters?" he stared at her, glancing to the side as Isabella, who was now smirking as well. "As in beget by?"

"Long lost. Recently found." Angelica informed him.

"And we love our dear papá with all our souls." Isabella added, grinning at the awe-struck pirate.

Jack stared at Angelica. "He bought that?"

"We sold that." she told him.

Jack grabbed Angelica's arm and brought her closer to Isabella just as a zombie passed. He stared after it, still confused as of how it could be done. "Then it's the Fountain of Youth for him and you, not you and me." Jack told her, narrowing his eyes.

"No Jack, that's the best part. He will be dead." Angelica told him, smirking again.

Isabella arched an eyebrow, but shrugged it off, Angelica knew what she was doing.

"Ah, you'll be handling that part yourselves, then." Jack said, trying to work his way out of a situation, just like every situation in his life. Like jail in Port Royal, or the Kraken, or the Locker, or...

"There is a prophecy. Maybe you don't believe in the supernatural." Isabella told him, titling her head, smirking.

"No, no, no." he argued. "I've seen a thing or two."

"The Quartermaster. The man with no eyes. He is known as eleri ipin, witness of fate. He sees things before they happen. He is never wrong." Angelica explained.

Jack frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "I can do that too." he told her. "If you don't count women, and weather, and other things that are hard to predict..."

Angelica suddenly took a hook from above his head and pointed it at him. "The prophecy is this: Blackbeard will meet his death, within a fortnight, at the hands of a one-legged man." she told him, forcing a grin to sell her lie. She ran the hook along his cheek. "That is why he needs the Fountain, Jack." she walked away, Isabella following her.

Jack stared after them, narrowing his eyes in confusion of the information just given to him. "...Interesting." he smirked, Jack had an idea.


	6. Mutiny

Jack looked around as the last of the men seated themselves around the little table Jack and the other men sat at. He smiled as he realized he could begin. "The topic, gentlemen...is mutiny." he blew out the candle he had been holding. "Mutiny most foul."

The man who Jack knew as Salaman spoke up. "Aye. I signed up to sail under Jack Sparrow, not some pretender." he said, angrily.

"And a lady at that." Ezekiel added.

"And mention was failed to made of this uncanny crew." the Cook added, shaking his head slightly.

Purser gritted his teeth. "Make my toes curl, they do."

The Cabin Boy ran into the room with an armful of swords. "I got 'em!" he said proudly dumping them onto the table. "All of 'em."

"Aye!" the crew said in usion. "Good lad."

"Onto it, then." Jack took back their attention. "Blackbeard." he said. "What are his habits?"

"Stays mostly to his cabin." Scrum told him, and a few others mumbled their agreements.

"Yes, but when he comes out..." Jack trailed off.

The Cabin Boy frowned. "He don't really come out."

Jack stared at him. "...He must come out sometime." he told him, the crew mumbled again. "Any of you sailed with him before?" he asked, more mumbling. "Any of you _seen_ him before?" he asked, more mumbling. "Stays to his cabin. No one's sailed with him, seen him..." his eyes widened. "Good news men." he grinned. "This is _not _Blackbeard's ship!" he smirked. "This is not the _Queen Anne's Revenge_-"

"Oh, oh, now, this be the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, right enough." Scrum interrupted him, and made a face.

"How do you know?" Jack asked him.

"I've seen the name, on the back of the ship." he nodded, everyone stared at him.

Jack looked off into space, then looked around him at the men. "Gentlemen...sirs...fellow conscriptees," he said. "You have been monstrously deceived."

Salaman frowned. "We are decepted then?"

"Yes. You've nay been informed of the destination. Death lies before us, as we sail...for the Fountain of Youth." Jack told them, pausing at the right moments just to make them more enthusiastic about taking the ship and getting as far away as they could. "It be a sorry plight, mate."

Derrick stared at him. "Death...for certain." he stammered in fear, almost shattering his teeth.

"The garden of darkened souls." Garheng said. The air grew still from his statement.

Ezekiel looked around. "Untimely our ends will be." he said weakly, afraid of his fate.

"Unless," Jack returned them all to him. "We take the ship." he said, all the men looked at him in realization of their fates unless they did as told, and Jack smirked, he had them. He stood up, along with Scrum.

Scrum stabbed a sword into the table. "We take the ship, then." he told them. "Now!" he scurried up the steps, away from the others, and silence claimed them.

"Go on then." he waved his hands. On his cue they all roared to life, running up the stairs to take the ship for themselves, although most knew who was likely to take over the Captain slot. Weapons were given, pirates awoken, they all harshly ran up.

Jack ran up as well, following after the men, he froze as he saw Angelica's cabin, he opened the door and entered. He opened his mouth to warn her of the mutiny, but there she lay, silently in bed. He noticed the younger girl asleep on the floor, likely they had been talking and fell asleep.

He smirked and grabbed a sword and a pair of boots quietly, then slid into bed next to the Latina.

Angelica awoke at his movement. "Hm," she mumbled tiredly, her eyes still closed, not expecting anything. "Jack," she said, his eyes open. "If this is a dream, you can keep the sword and boots on." she told him. "If it's not-" she lightly pulled herself up, slightly, her eyes still closed.

"It's a dream." Jack assured her, panicked.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard fighting on the upper deck. "Not it's not!" she growled, shoving him off the bed, and throwing a pillow at Isabella, waking her up.

Jack climbed to his feet. "I thought I should give you fair warning, we're taking the ship." he told her, rushing towards the door, as she stared at him, and Isabella jumped up.

"Desgraciado!" she yelled at him, as she and Isabella followed after him.

"Nothing personal!" Jack told them, picking up his pace.

"Sparrow, ven aqui o te arranco la cabeza!" Isabella shouted at him, following in the angry use of her and her sister's native language, and both she and Angelica grabbed swords.

Jack rushed out, closing the door and locking his. "You might be better off if you'd just-"

Yelling reached through, two swords split through the door, one to his right, one to his left.

"...Stay out of it." he ran off.

"What is going on?" Isabella asked pulling her sword from the door.

"Mutiny!" she shouted, pulling her own sword out, and stabbing again, a few more times, making about five punctures in the door.

"Allow me," Isabella said, sliding her own sword into the lock, twisting it left right, down, up, then left again, and finally, the door cracked open. She rushed out, followed by her older sister, who looked out at the chaos. They quickly separated to defend the _Revenge_.

Angelica took on two of the men she would have trusted the day before, blocking strikes, and managing to bring down one of them, kicking him in the chest, and scanning the deck to try and find Jack. She spotted him above, talking to the Missionary, before freeing him. She attempted to follow him, but was cornered by another man, and continued to fight.

Isabella took off across the deck, but not before two men who she believed were Ezekiel and Scrum, but the lighting wasn't fantastic. She struck Ezekiel in the leg, making him fall. Scrum, however, was harder to get past. She growled in the back of her throat as she saw a net thrown over Gunner.

"Fight to the bitter end, you cack-handed deck apes!" Jack shouted out, and the men fought harder. Jack ran as the Quartermaster attempted to fight with him. He blocked angrily, and managed to get up the steps to the Captain's quarters, driving him back. "Take him, men, and tie him down tight!" he shouted, and two men came to his aide and did so.

Jack watched from the balcony with ease as Angelica's sword was knocked from her hand, and her arms were restrained. Quickly, Isabella was restrained as well. "The ship is ours!" he grinned as wide as he could. The grin vanished as the door behind him opened. One thought ran through his head at the moment: _Blackbeard..._


	7. Dreams

SMALL WARNING: This chapter does not come after the previous one, it takes place during the previous one, before Jack comes inside Angelica's cabin, that is all :)

_A convent. A convent in Seville, to be precise. Further, it was a Spanish convent in Seville. Many devoted themselves the convent and to their god. Many never stepped foot outside the convent. But, two young ladies, sisters, actually, did. _

_ Sometimes it takes heartbreak to get where you need to be. A young lady named Angelica Teach would know this. A few days before the events that happened to her, she would think the convent was where she was meant to be, but all that changed when she met someone very special, and her life changed forever._

_ Angelica had been staring out her window, for probably an hour, at least it seemed that way. She had been with her sister, her real sister, for a few minutes, and they both departed and went to their separate rooms, not that the rooms were too far, four doors apart. So they would visit each other when they could do so._

_ She was thinking, her thoughts weighing down. She would take her vows in only a few days from then. She would be a nun. She would never leave the convent. She knew that kind of life wasn't for her. She wanted to see things, from close up, not from her window. But the chances of that happening seemed to get smaller and smaller for her as they days continued to pass, but as she stared out the window, she thought about everything. And it all seemed overwhelming to her. _

_She knew she wanted more, but she also knew this was the only life she knew. She lost her mother a long time ago, and she had never met her father, though her mother told stories, stories that made him seem like a cruel, ignorant, evil man, who didn't care about Angelica, her sister, or even her mother. All was true, or course, he didn't, per say, know about Angelica, or Isabella, and Mary was just another forgotten wife, he had thirteen or them, could you really blame him?_

_ Her life hadn't been much in her eyes, sometimes it just takes a pirate looking for a brothel to change everything. Sometimes, it takes heartbreak to get where you need to be. And, a young lady named Angelica Teach would know that._

_ Isabella Teach had grown up in the same convent, by the time Angelica was close to being a woman, she was in her teen years, possibly less. Many years had past since she was a child by the time she had become Second Mate to the Queen Anne's Revenge, and her sister was the First Mate. They sailed under the Captain of the vessel, Edward Teach, famously know as Blackbeard, with, of course, a bushy, and slightly braided, black beard to match his infamous title._

_ She was a Latina, same as her older sister. Angelica had a cross around her neck, one of her few ways to keep her ties with what she believed in, and possibly still could. Instead of a cross, Isabella wore a simple medallion, inside was a picture of her mother, the woman she barely remembered, but loved with all her heart. She prayed that one day she would meet her mother again, if, she was still alive, when she set off to find Blackbeard, they never heard from her again._

_ That fact of course made both her and Angelica know they would probably never see her face again, except for when she opened her medallion. When she did open her medallion, she might occasionally shed a single tear, but nothing more._

_ Memories of her past was not something she liked to dawn on. They hurt her sometimes, although she didn't like to speak about those types of things. She wasn't a defenseless little kid anymore, she was a pirate, and she could protect herself now. Although she had plenty of allies she would put her trust into, friends as well, most she met in Tortuga and other places where she and Angelica sometimes went before they found Blackbeard, and sailed on the ship they called home._

_ Sometimes it takes strength to get where you need to be, Isabella knew this, it was one of the many things she learned from Jack Sparrow, indirectly of course. She learned them from Angelica, but she claimed to learn them from the pirate she used to have feelings for, so she owed a bit of her piracy to him, another thing she wouldn't admit to anyone, even her own sister, who she trusted her with anything and everything. Except a few things she kept to herself, and those things were hers, and hers alone._

To be clear, this was just what both Angelica and Isabella were dreaming/flashbacking before they got woken up when Jack came into her room :D


	8. Blackbeard

Jack cringed as he heard the door open behind him. He lowered her sword, biting his lip. His smile faded from his face, replaced by an expression of confusion and slight fear as footsteps pounded from behind him. The crew was in shock.

Blackbeard nonchalantly stepped into view, drinking rum, carelessly. Wind blew, sending a chill through the scene, and ruffling his beard. He watched as Jack frowned and moved away, and as both his daughter freed themselves, and as Gunner ripped the net off of himself, striking fear through the men who bound him.

"Gentlemen..." Blackbeard said, loud enough for the whole ship to hear. He shook his head gently, took a swig of his rum, and smashed it against the ground, making Jack jump. "I be placed in a bewilderment." he told the crew. "There I were, resting." he glanced at his still open door, and at both Angelica and Isabella as they came closer, having a small idea of what was to happen soon.

"And upon a sudden, I hear an ungodly row on deck." he continued to tell them, reaching down and rubbing the handle of his sword. "Sailors abandoned their posts," he informed as the rigging began to move. "Without orders, without leave." he said, darting his eyes back and forth. "Men, before the mast..." he told them, Jack glanced at the moving ropes curiously. "Taking the ship for themselves." he frowned. "What be that, First Mate?"

"Mutiny, Captain." Angelica told him, a distressful tone in her voice.

"Again?"

"Mutiny." she called up.

"Aye...mutiny." he confirmed, almost nodding his head. He pulled out his sword, and watched as more rope neared a few men's feet. "And what fate befalls mutineers, now we know the answer to that...do we not?" he asked the crew, gripping his sword tightly. "Mutineers..." he almost smirked. "Hang!" he extended the sword loudly as he jutted his sword in the air, the rigging coming to life.

Jack rushed forward as ropes entangled the men who dared to help him. Blackbeard moved the sword sideways, entangling even more of the crew. One man dared to try jumping overboard, only to be harshly pulled back in, captured by the ropes. Blackbeard smirked as every man struggled in the rigging, he placed his sword on his shoulder with a satisfied grin, just as Jack dropped down in front of him, hanging upside down, he pondered how many times he been in a situation like _that_. His thoughts were cut off as he met Blackbeard's glare, staring back.

"Captain, I wish to report a mutiny." Jack said, trying to nod his head, but gravity wouldn't have. "I can name fingers and point names." he said, trying to put the blame off of himself. He was a pretty good liar. _Just_ not good enough to fool Blackbeard though, as the Captain just stared at him, shaking his head lightly.

"No need Mr. Sparrow. They are sheep." Blackbeard told him, waving his sword towards the entangled crew. "_You_ their shepherd." he pointed it directly at Jack, then, sheathed his sword, Jack's rope unbinding, and he fell onto the deck with loud thud, and a not-so-graceful landing on his part. He looked up weakly to see Blackbeard, Angelica, and Isabella, who was almost chuckling at his position on the floor. He frowned and turned to Blackbeard, who didn't seem to be too happy.

"Have I mentioned, sir, what lovely daughters you have?" Jack glanced at both ladies, and ignorantly smiled, and frowned as Blackbeard pulled out his pistol.

"A fitting last sight for a doomed soul." Blackbeard pointed his pistol as him.

"Remember, father, we need him." Angelica spat out a whisper, shaking her head at him.

"If I don't kill a man, every now and then, they forget who I am." Blackbeard complained in a calm way, still frowning, but knew that if Angelica was going to have her way, Jack Sparrow wouldn't be killed by him any time soon.

"Coward!"

"Hmm?" he looked up, and saw Phillip coming towards them.

"They do not forget! Your crew sees you for the miscreant you are! A coward! No matter how many you slay." Phillip told him, angrily ranting at the bored Captain, who watched as the Quartermaster held him back with the help of a sword.

"Twice in one day, I find myself in a bewilderment." Blackbeard said, giving Phillip a harsh look, obviously not expecting _his_ prisoner to speak out like that.

Phillip glared. "You are not bewildered, you are afraid. You dare not walk the path of righteousness, the way of the light." he accused, clenching his fists angrily.

Blackbeard almost chuckled. "No, sir, the truth of it be all much simpler than all that." he told him. "I'm a bad man." he said, bearing him a fairly small smirk.

"That, too." Phillip said, almost returning the smirk as Blackbeard glared at him.

"I might have to kill you too, catechist." he said, raising his pistol at the Missionary.

"No!" Isabella insisted, pushing his arm down.

"Oh Latin blood, like their mother!" he said, looking at Angelica and Isabella, who still had tight hold on his arm, protecting the Missionary she and Angelica had brought on board, and refusing to let him be shot at the time in hand.

"Father, I beg you." Angelica interrupted, having the same opinion as her sister towards the Missionary, protecting him, and indirectly protected their father, too.

"Ah, there I be again, forgetting why the missionary was here. My daughters fear for my soul, what's left of it. You truly wish to save me, my children." he said, stroking Angelica's cheek, and gently taking Isabella's hand.

"Every soul can be saved." Angelica told him, and Isabella nodded, tightening her grip on his hand, she and Angelica loved him, even though he was cruel.

"Be that true, young cleric?" Blackbeard asked Phillip.

Phillip nodded as Isabella had. "Yes. Though you I see as a bit of long shot. Still, I pray for every unfortunate soul on this hellbound vessel." he said to him.

Blackbeard removed his hands. "You disarm me with your faith." he said quietly. "Eight bells! Which of you unfortunate souls stood watch?" he questioned out.

Jack, just now remembered, climbed to his feet. "I did. I stood watch." he said.

Blackbeard chuckled and shook his head, grinning, almost. "Gunner?" he asked. Gunner glanced at the Cook, and Blackbeard's gaze took the same course. "You?" he asked the Cook, who was clearly fearing his fate, same as the rest.

"Aye." he said weakly.

"Aye, the Cook." Blackbeard smirked. "Prefect. Lower the longboat!" he yelled out, and Gunner did so, following orders. Blackbeard watched as the Cook was thrown onto the little longboat, and rowed away, quick as he could with the _Revenge_ slowly, but quickly, advancing towards him. Blackbeard's smirk grew as he watched with his daughters, Jack, the Missionary, and the whole crew watched. "Bring her about!" he shouted, and grinned as the longboat came closer.

"Why do you do this?" Angelica shouted in anger and fear for the poor man.

Blackbeard sighed. "Mutiny. Our laws be clear." he told her, hoping she would accept the answer and just watch the Cook meet the firing range of the ship.

"Our laws allow the Captain to show leniency!" Isabella reminded him, glancing out at the Cook, who tried and tried to row faster, but knew he was doomed.

"I have given this man a chance to determine his fate. A gift not afforded to all." Blackbeard told her and Angelica, then turned back as the Cook desperately tried to get farther and farther away, but the ship just came closer and closer. "So you now..." he turned to Phillip. "A chance to show the worth of your prayers. Pray he be delivered from...evil?" he asked, glaring out into the sea. "Course made!" he shouted, and smirked out at the Cook, no hope left for him.

"Stop!" Phillip shouted, but was ignored. "Give that man a chance! Give yourself-!" his shouts were silenced as fire flew out of the revenge, running through the water, striking the cook, he ducked, but it made no difference to his fate as the fire washed over the longboat, burning everything, and unfortunately, everyone in its flaming path.

Blackbeard smirked, Angelica, Isabella, and Phillip all stared in disbelief, Jack, however, slightly cringed, at the sight of the fire.. Angelica and Isabella walked away.

"You know when I feel closest to our Maker? When I see suffering, pain, and anguish. That's when the true design of this world is revealed." Blackbeard said.

"And I see it revealed when in times of hardship and tragedy, kindness and compassion are shown to those in need." Phillip argued angrily, staring at the fire.

"Perhaps you should pray for him to be unharmed then, eh?" Blackbeard asked, smirking, this time at both Phillip _and_ the burning longboat.

Phillip slammed his bible against the rail. "Please," he said. "There's still hope-"

"Again!" Blackbeard shouted, and they all once again watched the fire in angst.

Jack frowned again, Blackbeard, the pirate all pirates fear. He knew he might not escape his one _alive_.


End file.
